El beso de tus ojos
by Gaiasole
Summary: Candy había conocido a Terry desde su tierna infancia, lo que en principio inició como una amistad termino por convertirse en un cariño no correspondido primero para ella y finalmente para alguien más. Universo Alterno. Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

_Somerset, Inglaterra_.

Albert observó a su joven sobrina jugar con Clint, el coatí albino que había adoptado como mascota propia, Candy apenas tenía siete años por eso mismo él no había estado seguro sobre dejarle el cuidado del pequeño animal, pero hasta ahora lo había hecho muy bien. Él hombre solo tenía que girar la mirada para encontrarse con toda variedad de animales, su adquisición más reciente había sido una joven cría de zorro que había encontrado con la pata lastimada dentro de la propiedad de los Ardley, o más bien de su propiedad ya que él era responsable de las propiedades, cuentas y problemas de ese apellido como siempre le recordaba George.

—¿Y la señorita Candy?— preguntó su secretario al entrar a la habitación donde su jefe miraba la herida de un pequeño zorro.

—Ahí esta –dijo Albert señalando un lugar donde ya no había nadie—. Bueno pues hace un segundo estaba ahí –afirmó el rubio viendo la mueca de George—. Solo tiene siete años, no creo que se meta en ningún problema, ¡Deja de hacer muecas con el rostro!

Candy ajena a lo que sucedía en su casa exploraba como siempre la propiedad vecina a la mansión de los Ardley, se trataba de una vieja mansión victoriana que había pertenecido a un viejo general, el hombre había muerto hacía un año y desde entonces la casa estaba vacía, todavía se acordaba todas las veces que la había encontrado husmeando en su casa, nunca le reclamo lo que solo provoco que le tuviera miedo al viejo hombre.

Con la pericia que la caracterizaba subió el árbol que daba contra una ventana que tenía el seguro descompuesto, la pequeña rubia escalo, abrió y entró, el proceso como siempre le resulto sencillo y sonrió satisfecha cuando pudo poner sus coloridas botas rojas sobre la empolvada madera de la habitación. Su vestido azul se había ensuciado pero a Albert no le importaría, como siempre salió de esa habitación y se dirigió directamente a la buhardilla, se detuvo un momento cuando escucho un crujido pero su vista no encontró nada así que siguió su camino.

—¡Vaya! –exclamó cuando quitó una nueva sabana blanca, durante el ultimo año en cada expedición a ese lugar había quitado ya un montón de sabanas que ocultaban objetos de lo más interesantes, ahora mismo se encontró cara a cara con el cuadro de una bella mujer de ojos azules y cabello muy negro.

Por un momento sintió añoranza, ella apenas tenía una pequeña foto de su padre y su madre, ambos muertos en el naufragio de un barco, gracias al hermano de su madre había tenido un hogar, Albert era un buen tío aunque siempre estuviera más atento a sus animales que a ella. Un viento frio le paso de repente por la nuca lo que hizo que se levantara, hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió un cambio en la casa, nerviosa porqué el viejo fantasma del general pensó en cubrir de nuevo el cuadro, pero la sabana había desaparecido.

—¿Hola? –la pequeña rubia paso saliva y su mirada verde recorrió el lugar.

Pasó un minuto y luego otro antes de que Candy sintiera algo cayendo sobre ella, ¡Era el fantasma! Su cuerpo blanco la cubrió de repente y los brazos la aprisionaron, ella empezó a gritar y disculparse con la anima a la que había molestado no fue hasta que se vio libre que escuchó una risa grave, alguien le retiro la sabana de encima y ella se encontró cara a cara con una mirada de un brillante azul grisáceo.

—¿Así que te gusta provocar a las animas? Lastima que no sea una de ella pequeño Tarzán.

Candy no se dio cuenta que miraba boquiabierta a la persona que le había hablado.

—Mamá decía que me iba a divertir aquí y tenía razón –señalo el castaño—. Soy Terry Grandchester, ¿Quién eres tú pequeño embrollo?

La pequeña rubia le miro enojada antes de responder:

—Soy Candy White, ¡Y tú eres un grosero!

Terry se rio cuando vio que ella intentaba golpearlo o por lo menos darle una patada, el tenía doce años y era probable que esa niña apenas tuviera siete, el castaño rio cuando por fin Candy estuvo demasiado cansada para seguir pelando, ninguno de los dios se dio cuenta que Eleanor Baker miraba la peculiar escena que había hallado cuando llego a casa y no vio a su hijo por ningún lado, por un momento había tenido miedo de que el muchacho cumpliera con su palabra de regresar a Londres por su cuenta, por fortuna no había sido así, en su lugar había encontrado una niña con quién jugar. Por primera vez la señora Baker podía tener la tranquilidad de que Terry no se fuera de buenas a primeras.

**EL BESO DE TUS OJOS**

PARTE: I

Por: _Gaiasole_

_Nueve años más tarde…_

—¡Cielos Candy parece que te hubiera traicionado de la peor de las formas! –gritó Terry que apenas si alcanzaba a ver la figura de una adolescente rubia que había escalado uno de los arboles, y por esa zona había muchos todos ellos escalados por la pecosa— ¡Baja de ahí o yo mismo me encargaré de cortarlo para hacerte bajar!

La rubia frunció el ceño, Terry siempre hacía amenazas y todas ellas las cumplía, miro con temor hacia abajo y se encontró con que él castaño ya no estaba, ¿Qué se habría hecho? Rendirse no, esa nunca entraba dentro de las posibilidades del castaño. Ella lo había comprobado siempre que lo había retado a sus limites, ella lo conocía desde los siete años y se había dado cuenta de que lo quería con locura a los trece años, cuando el se fue a estudiar la universidad, solo regresaba en vacaciones lo que hacía que la mirada verde y brillante se avivara, como siempre que el andaba cerca.

—¿¡Estás lista para caer!? –grito la voz del duque de Grandchester desde abajo.

—¡Espera! –grito la rubia cuando lo vio de regreso con hacha en mano—. ¡Ya bajo, ya bajo!

El castaño sonrió al verla bajar, como siempre Candy se las ingeniaba para tener unas habilidades de mono que ninguna dama le envidiaría, las coletas rubias se movían con el viento que también agitaba las ramas que ella usaba para bajar, como siempre se sintió un poco ansioso hasta que la vio de pie frente a él. La pecosa tenía innumerables trucos, algunos se los había enseñado el mismo.

—Me voy a casa –dijo ella pero no dio ni un paso puesto que Terry la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hasta llevarla hasta su propia casa, desde la galería su madre los vio llegar y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—¡Hola Candy! Me da mucho gusto verte –saludo Eleanor preguntándose el por qué del hacha—. Te veo acalorada, ¿Quieres tomar alguna bebida?

—Los dos queremos tomar algo –interrumpió Terry a su madre que entendió la indirecta. Desaparecer un rato.

La rubia se vio sentada de pronto, junto a ella se sentó Terry que miro con fijeza las manos que ella movía con nerviosismo, el castaño había terminado ya la universidad y ahora era un ingeniero que a pesar de su juventud ya tenía numerosas ofertas de trabajo, aún no había aceptado ninguna, había preferido regresar a casa y ver a su madre y las novedades del lugar, además también estaba Candy, el embrollo que más lo hacía disfrutar en esa zona inglesa.

— Vamos a ver enana, ¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

Candy lo miro con ojos entornados, era injusto que el le sacara casi dos cabezas de alto tenía un macabro sentido del humor que hacía que sonriera igual que un atractivo pirata.

—¿Quién dice que estoy enojada?

—Bueno desde que tengo memoria nunca hasta el días de hoy has salido corriendo en cuanto me has visto, ¿Qué pasó?

Eliza Leagan. Ella era el problema, pensó Candy mientras recordaba a su odiosa, detestable y mimada vecina, desde que Terry había regresado la otra había hecho todo lo posible por estar cerca de él, pero a Candy no le había importado hasta que la tarde anterior en la calle los había visto pasear del brazo, había sentido tal amargura que George se vio obligado a agotarla un poco para que reaccionara, la pareja no le había visto pero ella si que los vio.

Además conociendo a Eliza no se limito a pasear con él, iba con ella a una escuela de monjas desde niña y todas las alumnas sabían como era la chica Leagan y lo fácil que iba con los hombres, casi tan fácil como inducir a su hermano a una apuesta, solo su apellido los salvaba de ser marginados sociales, o al menos eso decía la tía abuela Elroy las veces que visitaba la mansión Ardley.

—Candy –llamó Terry haciendo una mueca—. Tarde o temprano te lo sonsacaré, voy a dejar el hacha, ahora regreso y ni se te ocurra marcharte.

—¡No estaba pensando en huir! –exclamo ella con la cara roja por ser pillada.

Ella rara vez estaba de mal humor pero las veces que alguien conseguía enojarla se desaparecía y se encerraba igual que la tortuga de Albert. Eleanor regresó en ese momento y dejo las bebidas, antes de que Candy la pudiera detener la señora Baker se marchó, era injusto que todos la dejaran a merced de Terry, incluso Albert alguna vez le había permitido al castaño regañarla cuando había ido a nadar cuando ya se le había advertido que llovería, además de la gripe se gano también ver como a su tío se le facilitaba delegar responsabilidades en alguien más.

—Aquí tienes tu sombrero –dijo Terry entregándole un sombrero.

Era el mismo que se había comprado días atrás pero que había perdido en el colegio curiosamente cuando Eliza estaba cerca, cuando intentó acusarla esta le exigió pruebas y lo mismo hicieron las monjas, Candy no tenía forma de demostrar nada así que aparte del un profundo coraje no pudo hacer nada más, ese día había regresado a casa temblando de rabia, cuando entro al recibidor no esperaba encontrar a Terry, aunque este a veces visitaba a Albert y su animado zoológico, como llamaba a los animales de su tío, por supuesto el moreno se percató de su enojo y le sonsacó todo.

—Tenías razón sobre la chica Leagan, además de ladrona es muy desagradable, tuve la desgracia de pasar toda la tarde de ayer con ella para recuperar tu sombrero –Terry miro el objeto y preguntó a Candy—. ¿Le encuentras algún desperfecto? Ella me aseguro que no le había hecho nada, pero no puedo estar seguro.

—Gracias –murmuro Candy acariciando el listón que decoraba el sombrero—. El sombrero esta bien y yo ya no estoy enojada.

—No, ahora estás triste –él acaricio la mejilla femenina antes de agregar—. Ella no te volverá a molestar, créeme, no después de lo que le dije ayer.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Él le contó y conforme más avanzaba su narración, más sonreía Candy, ¡Ya imaginaba la cara de Eliza! Cuando la rubia recupero su humor pensó no por primera vez en lo magnifico que era Terry, en ese momento el la dejo marchar de regreso a la mansión Ardley, pero antes de que ella desapareciera del todo él gritó:

—¡Ven mañana a las diez, te tengo una sorpresa!

La mirada verde brillo desde la lejanía y Candy se alejo con un ultimo adiós, no alcanzo a ver como Eleanor regresaba y se colocaba junto a su hijo.

—¿No le has aclarado de que se trata la sorpresa de mañana?

—Por eso se les llaman sorpresas madre, ¡Anda pero que miradas me lanzas! ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

—Nada querido –murmuro Eleanor con cierto malestar.

—Esta mañana esta muy guapa señorita Ardley –dijo Dorothy que trabajaba de mucama en la mansión desde que Candice tenía memoria.

—¡Eso espero! –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, se miro al espejo con su bonito vestido verde y sus zapatos del mismo color, como ultimo toqué solo necesitaba el sombrero que Terry había recuperado para ella, el vestido de verano la hacia parecer más joven de lo que ya era pero no dejaba de descubrir que esa mañana la estaba más radiante que nunca.

Al despedirse de Dorothy para tomar el camino en dirección a la casa vecina sus coletas se movieron al compás del viento, cruzo el conocido camino de pasto y arboles hasta que vio la casa victoriana, casi empezó a correr cuando vio a Terry esperando su llegada, ¡Que mosca le habría picado al castaño!

—Por un momento pensó que vendrías por las ramas –dijo el moreno en cuanto la vio frente a si—. Pero bueno, tienes mejor aspecto que ayer. Susana esta impaciente por conocerte.

¿Qué Susana? Se preguntó Candy al seguir a Terry dentro de la casa, nunca había visto a la chica que estaba junto a Eleanor Baker, parecía una muñeca viviente con el largo y lacio cabello rubio sirviendo de marco para un perfecto rostro que la miraba sonriente, cuando entraron esta se acerco a Terry que la tomo de la cintura y la presentó a Candy como la futura duquesa de Grandchester. Él seguía hablando pero ella ya no alcanzaba a distinguir que tanto sucedía a su alrededor, ¡Quería huir en ese mismo instante!

—Vamos querida –Eleanor la tomo del hombro haciendo que regresara a la realidad—. Todo esta listo para tomar el desayuno, ¿Dónde esta tu apetito esta mañana?

No sabía de que hablaba la señora Baker pero se dejo guiar por ella, a su alrededor todo parecía haberse convertido en una escena gris donde ella se desvanecía entre sombras, se comporto igual que cuando Eliza la molestaba, con cierta dignidad que le ayudaba a sobrellevar el trago amargo, fue un alivio cuando se pudo despedir, probablemente Susana pensó que era muy tímida y por eso apenas participo en la conversación.

En el camino de regreso miro la mansión Ardley como un paraíso prometido aunque ella sabía que no lo era, no se animo mucho cuando vio a Albert junto a un venado que comía algo de su mano, cuando se acerco su tío la recibió con una sonrisa más tensa que otra cosa, ¿También el tenía el día arruinado?

—¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto la pecosa mientras jugaba nerviosamente con el sombrero entre sus manos—. ¿Albert?

—Es que –pareció un poco abochornado al decir—. Me han invitado a una investigación en Birmania, es un viaje de casi un año.

George alguna vez había mencionado que gracias a ella su tío pasaba mucho más tiempo en la mansión Ardley, lo cual el secretario agradecía mucho, antes de eso el jefe de la familia Ardley se la pasaba de viaje en viaje para conocer y adoptar más animales, lo cuál siempre causaba disgustos a la tía Elroy, aunque Candy no sabía de algo que no causara disgusto a la tía.

—¿Y cuándo te vas Albert? –pregunto Candy notando que había hecho la pregunta correcta porque a su tío se le ilumino el rostro.

—Pensaba ir a Londres y desde ahí arreglarlo todo, pensaba que me acompañaras incluso me gustaría llevarte conmigo a mi viaje, ¿Qué piensas?

Ni loca. Eso era lo que pensaba, su tío era adorable pero a ella le prestaba menos atención que a cualquier insecto, animal o criatura viva que anduviera en más de dos patas, George decía que se trataba de una obsesión que tenía desde pequeño cuando de repente le llamaban y el salía corriendo detrás de una mariposa, o un perro o después cuando llegaron animales como los venados o hasta los osos.

—Puedo ir contigo a Londres pero no iré a Birmania, en este casa en cambio George y Dorothy estarán conmigo.

—Y también Terry y Eleanor, lo sé –Albert le sonrió mientras las despeinaba—. Por cierto ahí viene tu amigo Grandchester.

Su tío le guiño un ojo y se fue antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Terry la tomo por el hombro y la hizo girar para verlo, ¡Albert debería haberse quedado, no quería hablar con el dueño de sus tormentos en ese momento!

—¿Estás enojada de nuevo? Te fuiste tan rápido que Susana pensó que yo te había ofendido.

—No me ofendiste –contestó Candy soltándose de Terry—. Me sentía mal, eso es todo.

Él no le creyó nada, ella nunca se enfermaba.

—Susana es de Londres, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Candy con ansiedad.

—Pues si, ¿Dónde más se conocería a esa clase de belleza? Es parte de una compañía de ballet. La conocí cuando fui a unas de sus funciones, ya sabes que el teatro me gusta desde que tengo memoria.

—Ah –Candy agacho la mirada—. Yo mañana me voy con Albert a Londres, el va a preparar todo para irse de viaje y yo, bueno le voy a ayudar en lo que pueda. Tengo que preparar mi equipaje, ¡Adiós!

Él moreno la miro sorprendido no sabía muy bien como reaccionar, se quedo mirando la mansión largo rato sin darse cuenta que Candy lo veía desde una de las ventanas aún temblando por sus emociones. Terry suspiro y tomo el camino de regreso a su casa, regreso el día siguiente para hablar con ella pero Dorothy le dijo que ella y el señor Albert ya se habían marchado a Londres. Paso una semana y volvió a preguntar por la pecosa, Dorothy le miro apenada y le dijo que la señorita Ardley no regresaría, su tía abuela se la había llevado consigo a América.

—¿Cuándo regresara? –preguntó él.

—No lo hará –comentó Dorothy mientras se secaba una traicionera lagrima.

_ Continuará..._

_II Parte - Martes 5 de Marzo_


	2. Chapter 2

⋆ : ⋆ - ⋆ : ⋆

**EL BESO DE TUS OJOS**

PARTE: II

Por: _Gaiasole_

⋆ : ⋆ - ⋆ : ⋆

_Dos años más tarde_…

—¿Entonces te parece bien el cambio? –pregunto Eleanor en dirección a su hijo que asintió sin despegar la mirada de la revista de autos y motos que estaba leyendo—. No se por qué sigues leyendo esas cosas, ya chocaste con una moto, ¡Te fracturaste la pierna!

—No será la primera vez que me fracturo algo con o sin moto –comento Terry que aún seguía leyendo la revista.

Madre e hijo se encontraban desayunando, era la primera vez en varios meses que el moreno estaba en casa, hasta hace quince días había estado trabajando en Venezuela, antes de eso Estados Unidos, antes Australia, su último destino había sido Brasil, su hijo había visitado tal cantidad de países que a ella le sorprendió verlo en excelente forma.

—¿Volverás a irte de viaje?

—Sí, tengo un trabajo en California estaré ahí por lo menos un mes –respondió Terry mirando con atención un nuevo modelo americano de autos—. Deberíamos mudarnos de Inglaterra e irnos a América, ¿Qué te parece vender esta casa madre?

—Si con eso tengo oportunidad de verte más seguido tomare el primer avión que salga a Estados Unidos, me gustaría mucho ver a Candy aún tengo la dirección de donde esta viviendo.

Terry entonces si que despego la mirada de la revista, sabía que su madre y el embrollo rubio aún se escribían, a el en cambio su amiga de la infancia le había mandado apenas tres líneas en casi dos años, ¿Cómo se encontraría la pequeña Ardley? ¿Seguiría viviendo en Boston con su tía abuela? ¿Qué era lo último que le había escrito a su madre en su carta?

—¿Entonces cuando vas a Estados Unidos Terrence?

—Sabes lo poco que me gusta que me llames Terrence –comentó al castaño preguntándose porque de pronto su madre le miraba con reproche—. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

—En absoluto querido, ¿Más café?

Después de dos cuartos de hora el castaño salió a dar un paseo como acostumbraba, siempre le había gustado el habito de caminar, aún recordaba las veces que Candy lo había acompañado en muchos de sus paseos y como ella siempre conseguía meterlos en un problema. Pensar en ella era un idea fija que no se había acostumbrado a excluir de su mente. Iba a regresar a su casa cuando escuchó unas risas procedentes del lago, no se consideraba chismoso pero una sonrisa femenina siempre atraía su atención.

—¡Cuando la tía nos vea se pondrá furiosa!

—¡Bah! Un poco de agua no ofenderá a la gran señora.

Terry se detuvo a observar con la mirada entrecerrada a las dos figuras que bromeaban entre sí, ambos rubios, un chico y una chica, la chica llevaba unas finas sandalias, un vestido azul y un sombrero, el chico llevaba pantalones informales, zapatos, una camisa blanca y un chaleco, al escucharlos se dio cuenta que eran Americanos, ambos demasiado parecidos entre sí.

—¡Oh! –la chica perdió el equilibrio y cerro los ojos al pensar que pronto tocaría el suelo, en su lugar cayo en brazos del duque.

—Con esas sandalias es natural que resbale –comentó Terry mientras la enderezaba, el castaño no se dio cuenta que dejo de respirar cuando una fija mirada verde se topo con él.

—Le agradezco su ayuda –dijo el muchacho rubio ayudando a incorporar a su compañera—. Mucho gusto –dijo extendiendo una mano—. Soy Anthony Brower, esta es mi prima la señorita...

—¡Blanca! –grito la rubia aferrándose al brazo de su primo—. Mi nombre es Blanca, ¡Mucho gusto señor!

Anthony la miro curioso, después de las presentaciones los americanos se retiraron mientras Terry miraba con incredulidad la figura de Blanca, ¡Al demonio con ese nombre! Esa era Candy, no la que él conocía en el pasado, había cambiado, cierto, ahora era más alta, temía nuevas curvas, una piernas tan maravillosas como el movimiento de sus caderas, su rostro era diferente en algunos rasgos igual que la cabellera que ahora llevaba suelta pero su mirada verde era la misma que siempre le dirigía desde niña.

—¿Blanca? Vaya descaro el no querer reconocerme –pensaba el inglés al regresar a su casa, le sorprendió ver a su madre conversando con un hombre que no había visto antes, empezó a recordar rostros hasta que dio con el hombre, George, era el hombre de confianza de Albert Ardley.

—¡Terry! –Eleanor sonrió aunque su hijo tenía una cara de pocos amigos que pareció intimidar un poco al otro hombre—. George ha tenido la amabilidad de traer una invitación de Albert, parece que esta noche cenaremos en su casa y luego habrá un pequeño baile, ¿No te parece emocionante?

—Ya siento que me palpita el corazón de tanta alegría –musito de manera caustica—. ¿Y a que se debe el honor de la cena?

—El señor Ardley esta recibiendo la visita de su familia americana, su tía abuela, sus sobrinos y su primo. Será un gusto recibirlo esta noche duque.

—Yo tendré mayor gusto en presentarme –dijo él mirando a George que nunca se le había dado bien ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba su madre.

⋆ : ⋆

—Candy estás muy guapa esta noche –comentó Anthony.

—Gracias.

La rubia sonrió al espejo sin darse cuenta la fijeza con que la miraba su primo, Anthony siempre agradecería a la tía Elroy el día que llevo a América a su desconocida prima lejana, nada más al verla la primera vez se había quedado irremediablemente atontado, la conoció en un día de campo organizado por la matriarca Ardley, sus días de campo eran de lo más aburridos, todo estaba tan perfectamente planeado y todos conocían de memoria el comportamiento que debían seguir que una sola cosa fuera de lugar habría hecho enfurecer a la tía abuela.

Pero Candy no solo no había seguido la etiqueta, ¡Había roto del todo con ella!

—¿Ya conociste a la pequeña fiera? –preguntó Archie a su amigo y compañero de estudios Anthony Brower.

Él rubio estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se refería cuando se produjo el escándalo, un coatí blanco empezó a correr por encima de las mesas con comida mientras una rubia le perseguía de cerca gritándole por un nombre que el no entendía, la rubia sorprendió a todos cuando siguió al animal hasta un árbol por el cual el pequeño escalo, eso no fue tan sorprendente como verla a ella escalar detrás de él, ¡Ambos habían llegado hasta la corona del frondoso árbol!

—¡Candice! –gritaba la matriarca Ardley debajo del árbol—. ¡Baja de ahí muchacha tonta!

—¡No! –grito la rubia—. ¡Le has asustado tía, mira que cara a puesto Clint!

Anthony soltó una carcajada que hizo que por un instante varios de los invitados de vieran, ¡Ciertamente la tía Elroy daba miedo en esa ocasión!

—Gracias por ayudarme está tarde, no esperaba encontrarme de cara con Terry, es una suerte que no me haya reconocido –Candy terminó de comprobar que el vestido violeta le sentaba como guante.

—Nunca me habías hablado de él.

—No, no lo hice.

Candy se alejó de él que por un momento sintió que un mal presentimiento lo envolvía. Durante casi una hora llegaron varios invitados, entre ellos el padre de Anthony que miraba con atención como su hijo no se despegaba de Candy, ¿No se daba cuenta de lo obvio que era? Albert permanecía cerca de la tía Elroy que se había dedicado a arreglar todo para que esa noche la cena fuera perfecta, como siempre las fiestas de la tía seguían un perfecto estándar, al menos hasta que dos invitados llegaron.

—¡Ah que gusto verlos Eleanor, Terry! –saludó Albert mientras los acercaba hacía donde se encontraba su tía que miro con reprobación al duque que iba con un aspecto más cómodo que elegante.

—Este es Terry duque de Grandchester mi vecino y amigo –dijo Albert viendo que la tía no creía nada del titulo nobiliario—. Y esta es su madre, Eleanor.

La tía estiro su mano pensando que Terry la besaría como hacían todos, en su lugar la apretó fuertemente, la agito y la soltó.

—Señora… –musito el castaño que inicio una conversación con Albert.

Todos miraron con curiosidad al recién llegado, las chicas que estaban ahí ya todas conocían al esquivo duque pero al verlo de cerca los comentarios no le hacían justicia.

—La cena esta servida –anuncio uno de los sirvientes.

Candy miro con terror como al duque lo sentaban a lado de ella, ni si quiera se dio cuenta como Anthony había quedado sentado frente a ella y la miraba con recelo, ella se había ruborizado nada más al ver a Terry que le había sonreído con malicia antes de sentarse.

—Señorita Blanca nos volvemos a ver –dijo el inglés—. _Dulce Blanca_, ¿No quiere saber como adiviné su primer nombre?

La rubia se sintió empequeñecer al ver la sonrisa burlona.

—Nadie me toma por idiota querida Candy, ¿Entonces por que tu siempre lo intentas?

Si, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

—Seré tonta –pensó mientras sus mirada verde miraba a Terry a detalle.

—¿Qué harás cuando esta charada de fiesta termine?

Candy lo miro con curiosidad, ¿Qué creía el que iba a hacer?

—¿Recuerdas el lugar donde te vi la primera vez? Te veré ahí al filo de la medianoche pecosa, es justo que nos pongamos al corriente de nuestras vidas.

—No iré.

—Entonces vendré yo por ti. Y no intentes decirme que no puedes salir de la casa, este museo de Albert esta rodeado de arboles y no será la primera vez que te fugas para verme.

Candy se sonrojó, entonces Anthony llamó su atención y también la de Terry que se preguntaba por que el primo parecía furioso con él, ¿Qué se pensaba ese rubio? A Terry le pareció que la fiesta duraba eternas horas, en algún momento se escabullo de la fiesta y regresó a su casa, no necesitaba de una lámpara para seguir el camino, lo sabía de memoria, también sabía que en menos de veinte minutos una rubia se deslizaría por la ventana y se encontraría con él en la buhardilla de su casa.

⋆ : ⋆

—No debería ir –pensó Candy mientras veía como algunos invitados bailaban al ritmo de un vals.

—¿Quieres…? –Anthony interrumpió la pregunta dirigida a su prima cuando una chica se adelanto y él se vio obligado a bailar con ella. Candy aprovecho el momento para salir de la casa, a diferencia de lo que Terry creía ella ya no escalaba arboles, con paso y firme y resuelta a ser cortante se dirigió a la casa vecina, llamó a la puerta de esa casa por primera vez en su vida, nunca antes había necesitado tocar.

El castaño abrió la puerta y la miro con curiosidad, había esperado que Candy entrara por la ventana usando sus dotes de mono, craso error, frente a él estaba una bellísima joven que lo hacía sentir nervioso, ¡Pero si era Candy!

—¿Me vas a dejar fuera?

—Perdona –se disculpo el duque haciéndola pasar, no se pudo resistir a tomarla del brazo y llevarla a sentar a un sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea donde ardía el fuego, de repente sintió que la habitación estaba demasiado calurosa como si el fuego hubiera provocado que la temperatura se elevara—. ¿Ya no escalas árboles?

—La tía abuela amenazó con mandar a cortar todos los de la propiedad si yo insistía en ello –Candy se encogió de hombros—. No quería llevar el peso de tantas muertes en mi conciencia, así que deje de hacerlo.

Terry rio hasta que vio la mirada cortante de la rubia.

—Siempre te estas burlando de mi –comento ella con aspereza—. ¿Tan divertida soy?

—Lo eres, pero tu humor no es la única razón por la que brillas –Terry ignoro el sonrojo del rostro de su acompañante y continuó—. ¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo en Estados Unidos? Albert regresó hace un año, tuve la esperanza de que tú también regresaras.

—América es de lo más entretenida.

—Lo sé, he trabajado ahí, la ultima vez intente buscarte pero me dijeron que te había ido a de vacaciones con tus primos.

—Eso fue hace seis meses –pensó Candy viendo la habitación y su alrededor, había cambiado poco—. ¿Dónde esta Susana?

—En Londres –ella no parecía darse cuenta de su pregunta hecha en voz alta—. Es ahora la _prima ballerina_.

—Tú esposa ha llegado muy lejos –comentó Candy.

—No me casé con ella –Terry vio que ella se ponía pálida—. Finalmente Susana fue más ambiciosa en su carrera y además me di cuenta que era muy controladora cuando inicio los preparativos de la boda, quería ordenarme cada tres segundos y se lo permití un tiempo hasta que exploté.

—No te conocía bien.

—Ni yo me conocía en ese momento –dijo Terry pensando en esa época, había estado enojado, luego triste, de nuevo enojado y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que la razón era su rubia vecina empezó a aceptar todos los trabajos fuera del país—. ¿Qué hiciste en América que te mantuvo tan ocupada?

Ella le narró todo lo que había hecho a detalle y le sorprendió cuando le informo que a escondidas de la tía abuela había completado enfermería, hablaba de varias cosas triviales pero a Terry no le importaba, estaba fascinado con su nuevo acento americano.

—Estás preciosa –dijo interrumpiendo la charla—. Debiste conquistar muchos americanos, por lo menos a tu primo Anthony lo tienes comiendo de tu mano.

—¡No es así!

Terry la levanto entonces de la cintura y la coloco frente a él.

—Él te mira como si fueras suya, ¿Vas a decir que no te das cuenta?

Candy no entendía lo que él decía, estaban tan cerca que así parados ambos parecían una pareja apunto de besarse.

—Mejor… mejor regresó a casa antes de que me empiecen a buscar.

Terry asintió y la soltó de los hombros, ella en lugar de alegrarse por estar libre sintió que empezaba a tener un gran disgusto, sus expresivos ojos no se percataban de cómo el castaño sonreía satisfecho.

—Te acompañare –dijo él tomando su mano para dirigirse de regreso a la mansión Ardley. Cuando las luces de la mansión estuvieron suficientemente cerca ella se soltó.

—Ya puedo entrar yo sola. Buenas noches Terry –dijo dándole la espalda, caminando apenas unos pocos pasos.

—Buenas noches _Blanca_.

—¡No me llames así! –dijo girándose de nuevo—. Me disculpo por mentirte pero es que no esperaba verte.

—No es problema… _Blanca_.

Candy le miro enojada y regresó para propinarle una patada, pero antes de poder hacer algo fue él quien se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Duerme bien Candy, yo se que esta noche yo lo haré –el castaño se alejo dejándola en completo silencio.

Terry llegó a su casa pensando que a pesar de los cambios ella aún lo miraba de la misma forma. El beso de sus ojos aún permanecía ahí.

—Aún es mía —pronunció al sacar la cartera en su bolsillo, la misma donde se veía la foto de Candy—. Y pronto lo va a saber con certeza. Y al demonio con Brower.

⋆ : ⋆

Anthony miraba enojado la sala donde la gente ya empezaba a retirarse, la tía abuela parecía aprobar el éxito de la noche, Albert parecía sentirse agradecido de que sus deberes como anfitrión, su propio padre tenía rato de haberse retirado, pensaba en ello cuando por fin dio con la figura que había estado buscando, con un gesto amargado se acerco hasta ella.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Salí a pasear –respondió Candy pensando en la sonrisa burlona de Terry al despedirse—. Ya sabes que siempre me escapo de estas fiestas.

—Lo sé –el rubio pensaba que él siempre la seguía durante esas escapadas.

—¿Siguen aquí? –pregunto Albert mirándolos con curiosidad.

—Me voy a dormir –dijo Candy apresuradamente.

La rubia se tranquilizo una vez que se pudo sentar frente a su tocador, se miro al espejo y noto que se encontraba igual que hace dos años antes, demasiado ansiosa por estar cerca del duque, ¿Todavía lo quería? Ignorando la respuesta afirmativa que flotaba en su mente se levanto y comenzó a cambiarse, tal vez por la mañana olvidaría el aroma del castaño cuando había estado tan cerca que a ella casi le reventaba el corazón.

Acostumbrada a madrugar despertó a las siete de la mañana, lo primero que vio fue un sobre con su nombre, reconoció la caligrafía de Terry y ni si quiera dio cuenta de cómo sonrió al ver el mensaje dentro del mismo, ¡Tendría que darse prisa! Cerca de las ocho salió al encuentro del castaño, no alcanzó a ver la rosa blanca que había quedado abandonada frente a su habitación.

_Continuará…_

_⋆ : ⋆ - ⋆ : ⋆_

¡Hola chicas! Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer muchisimo sus comentarios, no me esperaba de golpe y porrazo diez comentarios, ¡Mil gracias _Candicita 1998, lupita1797, Avepurpura, Iris, Maggy de Andrew, Arual, Iris, Mia Londono, cyt y lola1024_! Debo confesor que primero pensé en esta historia como un one shot, pero conforme más escribía pues... se me fue de las manos jaja, pero con toda probabilidad el próximo será el capitulo final. Dependiendo de sus reacciones y sobre todo de los tiempos veré si hago un epilogo o no, en fin. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D

**Parte III: 9 Marzo**


	3. Chapter 3

Candy llevaba ya dos semana en Inglaterra, para Terry sería hipócrita no admitir los muchos cambios que había tenido en su persona, estaba más relajado, sonreía con más facilidad y no soltaba tantos insultos como antes, su mundo se apartaba de las sombras. Por fin. Había asediado a su chica de ojos verdes sin descanso, había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcanza para estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, ¿Pero la había conquistado?

Ese día había invitado a Candy a un paseo a caballo, habían quedado en encontrarse frente a las cuadras de uno de sus amigos que reía de Terry al verlo tan atento con una chica por primera vez en la vida, cabalgarían hasta un rio que cruzaba el paisaje y entonces después de dos semanas de cortejo el dejaría en claro sus intenciones, no era una amistad lo que buscaba, y no tampoco quería tratar fraternalmente a la mujer en quien pensaba como su esposa.

Por eso cuando llego el día acordado espero con paciencia a la pecosa, llevaba apenas cinco minutos en el lugar acordado cuando vio que llegaba, en sus más de veinte años de vida no había sentido tal cantidad de bilis como cuando noto que ella no llegaba sola, a su lado, galante y rubio se encontraba su primo Anthony Brower.

—Anthony disfruta de los caballos más de lo que yo haré nunca –le explico la rubia cuando vio la sonrisa forzada del duque.

Terry no se conformo con la explicación pero lo dejo pasar, lo que no pudo evitar fue darse cuenta como el rubio había hecho lo posible por apartarlo, fue Brower quién subió a Candy a la yegua baya que el mismo se había encargado de elegir, la había tomado por la cintura y ella había reído antes de acomodarse en la montura, fue ese preciso instante cuando una realidad golpeo al duque.

Su futura esposa no era indiferente al cariño que le profesaba Anthony. Entenderlo le dolió casi tanto como el día que fue a Estados Unidos y al no encontrar a la pecosa se había estrellado con su moto y se había roto una pierna. Pero esta vez temía que iba rumbo a estrellarse con algo más fuerte que un muro de contención.

⋆ : ⋆ — ⋆ : ⋆

**EL BESO DE TUS OJOS**

PARTE: III

Por: Gaiasole

⋆ : ⋆ — ⋆ : ⋆

_Dedicado a mis lectoras, especialmente: __Candicita 1998, Hikari Mitsuki, candice 1981, lupita1797, Maggy de Andrew, Flor, Candicita, Candicita 1998, karin, cyt y Mia Londono__. ¡Gracias chicas, hasta otra historia!_

o . ⋆ . o

—Mi hijo no está –informó Eleanor a Candy mientras le servía una nueva taza de té Earl Grey.

—¿A que hora regresara?

—Está en Londres, salió ayer por la noche y no estoy segura cuando regresará, fue a hablar con un hombre que le ofreció trabajo en California, Terry a ultimo momento se disculpo y dijo que no haría el trabajo, el hombre estaba muy enojado así que telefoneo a mi hijo y prácticamente lo amenazo con una demanda si incumplía el contrato.

—Pobre Terry, ¿Esta muy preocupado?

—Parece que no conoces a mi hijo –rio Eleanor—. Es más probable que en este momento este insultando al pobre hombre que llegando a un acuerdo, y en caso de que el hombre en verdad lo demande estoy seguro que Terry entrara a la cárcel pero por desacato, ya sabes que mi hijo no es seguidor del orden.

Candy rio al imaginarlo, ciertamente Terry siempre dejaba en claro lo poco que le gustaba la autoridad, después haber pasado los últimos días juntos él se había topado en más de una ocasión con la Tía Elroy, por alguna razón a la tía se le había metido en la cabeza reprobar todo lo que hacía el duque, y el cambio le respondió con algún comentario que ponía a echar humo a la vieja matriarca.

—Avíseme cuando regrese –pidió Candy cuando salió de la casa vecina para dirigirse a la propia.

La rubia salió con la imagen de Terry rondando sus pensamientos, se sentía nostálgica y eso que apenas lo había visto hace algunas horas cuando habían ido a montar a caballo, no había dejado de notar su molestia frente a Anthony, iba concentrada en el recuerdo que casi choco de frente con su rubio primo que la esperaba frente a la mansión Ardley, el rubio sonrió al verla.

—¡Vaya! Esta vez no te has quedado con tu querido duque.

—Él no se encontraba –dijo ella como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Después de dos semanas pegado a ti me alegro sinceramente de que no este, ¿Ah donde fue?

—A Londres, no se cuando regresará.

—¡Oh! Bueno, no tendrás tiempo de acordarte –dijo Anthony tomándola de la mano—. Tengo muchos planes para hoy, y todos ellos te incluyen a ti Candy.

Él día, como siempre que estaba en compañía de Anthony, le pareció que pasaba muy rápido, la rubia disfrutó cuando ambos desayunaron en un curioso y pequeño local de comida Francesa, también disfruto del paseo por una plaza mientras ambos comían unos mantecado que sabían a gloria y rio como niña cuando fueron a dar con una feria que estaba de paso. Aún cuando el día solo podía describirse como perfecto no pudo dejar de preguntarse como habría sido en compañía de Terry, el castaño era mucho más osado que Anthony, su primo era magnifico pero su presencia no le imponía tanto como la mirada de Terry, esos ojos debían haber derretido a la persona más fría del mundo.

—¿Pasado mañana te gustaría ir a ver una exposición? Creo que te gustara, el artista no es otro que mi amigo Archie Cornwell.

—¿Ese estirado? –pensó la rubia sin atreverse a mirar a Anthony al decir—. Me gustaría ir.

La exposición estaba siendo tal como había imaginado Candy, llena de personas ricas que tomaban, fumaban, reían y muy de vez en cuando se fijaban en las pinturas de Archie, a ella ya le habían gustado dos cuadros pero ni muerta se lo diría al artista, ya conocía al amigo de su primo y sabía que halagarlo apenas un poco era subirle el ego hasta los limites además de que se extendería en las razones de su arte, lo que Candy describía en dos palabras como cuadro-bonito, Archie lo hacia en trescientas.

—¡Has venido Anthony! –saludo el castaño.

—No podía fallarte –admitió el rubio con su típica sonrisa animada. Ese día más prominente ya que era Candy la dama que llevaba del brazo.

Los dos intercambiaron las preguntas habituales antes de que Archie se interrumpiera bruscamente.

—¡Ah venido! La _prima ballerina_, bueno una lastima que no haya venido sola tal como le sugerí.

Candy miro con atención a la pareja que acababa de entrar a la exposición, con sorpresa se dio cuenta que reconocía a la mujer, ¡Era Susana! La bella bailarina iba muy sonriente del brazo de un hombre de cabello castaño vestido de frac igual que otros hombres en la habitación, aunque ninguno se veía como él, nadie podía imitar la distinción del duque de Grandchester, llevaba la cabellera sujeta y pareció sorprendido de verla, él estaba para quitar el aliento y era justo admitir que a ella si que se lo había arrebatado.

—¡Señorita Marlow! –saludo Archie—. Se ve encantadora, me honra que haya aceptado mi invitación, ¡No esperaba que dejará Londres por un pobre artista como yo!

Susana rio hasta que noto que sutilmente Terry se deshacía de su brazo y la dejaba en compañía del artista, el castaño no noto el enojo de Susana, esta inmerso en su tarea de acercarse a Candy, se le notaba preciosa con el vestido verde que llevaba, resaltaba su piel pálida y la mirada verde que el recordaba de memoria.

—Que sorpresa señorita Ardley, señorito Brower –Terry sonrió al ver la mueca de Anthony por llamarlo señorito—. Mañana mismo pensaba visitarlos, por suerte mi estancia en Londres no hubo necesidad de prolongarla.

—Una lastima –respondió Anthony—. Londres me parece perfecto para usted señor Grandchester.

—¿De verás, sabe que destino elegiría para usted Brower? Estados Unidos, seguro que extraña su tierra natal, debería regresar lo antes posible.

Candy los miro tensa, los dos hablaban educadamente pero si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría vistiendo de negro.

—Viniste con Susana –murmuro Candy.

—Si –Terry la miro con tanta atención que la incomodo—. La encontré en Londres y me pidió que la acompañara a esta exposición, pensé que me aburriría mucho con el estirado de Archie.

—Archie no es ningún estirado –dijo Anthony a la defensiva, no noto que Candy se había sonrojado pero Terry si lo hizo y soltó una carcajada que como siempre atrajo muchas miradas, en su mayoría femeninas.

—A veces el pensamiento es similar –dijo Terry sin importarle la confusión de Anthony—, encontrar a alguien que comparta el pensamiento me es fascinante. En fin, buenas noches primos Ardley.

El duque regreso a lado de Susana y el resto de la noche no dirigió ni una mirada a los primos, a veces era mejor tomarse un descanso antes de vencer.

o . ⋆ . o

_Casa de lo Thompson. Nueve en punto. Lleva pantalones y botas._

_T._

¿Estaría soñando? A Candy le temblaba la mano al leer la carta con la caligrafía de Terry, en cinco días ni un mensaje y de repente le mandaba un mensaje que bien podría haber sido un telegrama por lo conciso de sus palabras, aún así su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Dorothy! –llamó Candy-. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Para qué?

-¡Quiero verme guapa!

Dorothy la miro con una sonrisa antes de ponerse manos a la obra. A las nueve en punto la rubia esperaba en el camino frente a la casa de los Thompson, llevaba un pantalón de montar de color caqui, botas cafés, una sencilla camisa blanca y el pelo estaba trenzado informal, a ella el atuendo le parecía demasiado sencillo pero Dorothy había insistido en que estaba perfecta, la única joya que llevaba era un pulsera de oro, regalo del duque años atrás.

-¿Por qué estará tardando? –se pregunto la rubia antes de escuchar el sonido de una moto que se acercaba por el camino, sonrió al ver quién la conducía y como paraba frente a ella-. ¿Una moto?

-Más específicamente una _Triumph Thunderbird_ –Terry extendió una mano y le ofreció un casco-. Póntelo y sube.

-¿Tú no usaras casco? –preguntó mientras notaba que el llevaba de nuevo el cabello sujeto.

-Póntelo –ordeno sin hacer caso de la pregunta.

-Como la tía abuela me vea… seguro me retira el apellido.

-Igual lo vas a perder –ella no entendió el comentario y el se limito a encogerse de hombre porque estaba confusa-. Y para que sea un hecho que lo pierdes me asegurara de pasear frente a tu señora tía.

-Sí, serias capaz –dijo Candy al subir detrás de él ya con el casco puesto-. ¿Dónde debo poner mis manos?

-¡Sobre mi! –dijo Terry arrancando, a la rubia apenas le dio tiempo de abrazarlo y aferrarse a él con fuerza, ella le grito algo sobre ser un bruto pero el solo se rio, Candy no supo cuantos kilómetros recorrieron, o los paisajes que veían, solo se daba cuenta lo bien que olía Terry y lo mucho que le gustaba su cuerpo, se sonrojo cuando imagino la visión de ambos-. Candy, ya paramos. Puedes soltarme ahora.

-¡Si! –dijo con resignación, cuando se giro a ver a dónde la había llevado se dio cuenta que estaban de nuevo frente a la casa de los Thompson-. ¡Solo me has dado una vuelta!

-Sí, ¿No estabas prestando atención? –Terry no dejo de notarla nerviosa, si ella supiera que el se sentí igual de inquieto-. Además ya no es la casa de los Thompson, se mudaron hace un año y yo les compre la casa, bájate pecosa hay un desayuno esperándonos dentro.

La rubia asintió, bajo de moto y Terry imito el movimiento, antes de darle tiempo a quitarse el casco él se lo quito y lo dejo de lado, ella se iba a alejar pero él la tomo de la mano y la llevo consigo dentro de la casa, ella nunca había entrado al lugar pero parecía amueblado por una mano femenina.

-Mi madre –dijo él.

-¿Qué?

-Estas pensando quién lo decoro, fue mi madre si por mi fuera no habría puesto ni cortinas.

-¿Por qué compraste la casa?

-Aburrimiento –Terry siguió caminando, pasaron por un comedor, la cocina y finalmente llegaron al patio de atrás-. Y también la compre por esto.

-¡Cielos! –exclamo Candy con sorpresa al ver el lago que se extendía frente a ellos-. ¡No sabía que… es precioso!

La impasible agua parecía un paisaje inmejorable.

-¿Te ha gustado el paseo en moto? –pregunto el de repente.

-Sí –no se había enterado de casi nada del paseo pero claro que le había gustado el pretexto para abrazarlo.

-¿Sabes que hace no mucho choque una? Estaba en Estados Unidos, había ido a buscarte y cuando me dijeron que no estabas ni regresarías en un buen tiempo me puse furioso, arranque la maquina, maneje no se cuanto rato antes de chocarme contra un muro, creo que mi cabeza dura me ayudo porque por suerte solo me rompí una pierna.

-¿Y eso es suerte? –Candy lo miro con ojos llorosos y el pensó en detenerse y no decir nada más, pero no pudo.

-Estaba enojado porque por fin me había animado a buscar a la rubia que me perseguía sin tregua, cuando supe que te ibas lo acepte, al menos durante un día, el resto del tiempo estaba furioso, me molestaba ver a Susana, me iba a casar con ella pero solo de verla sentía ganas de gritarle, siempre buscaba, mejor dicho, siempre te buscaba, estoy enamorado como idiota de ti y no me di cuenta hasta que desperté gritando tu nombre –Terry la soltó y dio algunos pasos de regreso a la casa-. Pensé en mudarme en Estados Unidos, se lo sugerí a mi madre como un beneficio para ella, pero en realidad solo deseaba el pretexto para verte, pero antes de mudarme te vi junto a tú Anthony, ¡Qué celos, que idiota sentir que me engañabas!

Candy tembló antes de caminar hacía él, Terry la escucho y se giro a verla, la recibió con brazos abiertos cuando ella se estrecho contra él, las manos masculinos tomaron la cintura y la acercaron más a el, el castaño se inclino hasta recargar su frente en la de ella.

-No es mío, Anthony es mi primo y lo quiero pero siempre pierde frente a ti. Creo que el lo sabe, creo que tu lo sabes, te amo.

Terry lo sabía, su madre siempre decía que era muy inteligente para su propio bien, pero en ese momento se sentía como un tonto que había perdido mucho tiempo, el castaño abarco más la cintura femenina con sus manos, su cabeza se inclino y la beso, primero tiernamente, un roce o dos antes de buscar su sabor, cuando por fin ella accedió él se encontró disfrutando de las caricias ocultas en un beso, la probo con fervor y solo se separo cuando ella quiso recuperar el aire, Terry la sintió temblar cuando el se inclino de nuevo, pero esta vez en vez de tomar su boca probo su cuello, y fue descendiendo hasta rozar a un centímetro de sus formas más féminas.

-Si me sigues besando… -murmuro Candy-. Tu pelo, ¿Puedes soltarlo?

Al castaño no le dio tiempo decir nada porque la rubia le paso los brazos por el cuello y desato con facilidad su cabellera.

-No deberías amarrarlo –decía Candy al acariciar los mechones sueltos-. Te prefiero así, sin ataduras.

-Es la primera vez que noto lo erótico de que te acaricien el pelo.

-¡Terry! –exclamo roja como manzana.

-Venga futura duquesa, sabes que en el futuro te diré palabras más provocativas, mejor que te vayas acostumbrando –dijo antes de morderle la oreja-. Si las palabras te causan estragos imagínate cuando las palabras se vuelvan hechos –Terry rio con ganas al sentir como un escalofrió la recorría-. Esas pecas tuyas ya se están moviendo, contare una a una cuando estés abrazada a mi en la cama.

Candy lo acuso de burlarse de ella pero el solo siguió riendo y hablando cosas que si a ella la escandalizaban a la tía abuela le abrían provocado una apoplejía, desde la casa se veía la figura de Eleanor imaginando los preparativos de la boda, a su hijo le había tomado casi diez años pero por fin lo había conseguido. Tendría que contarle a Candy que lo tenía conquistado desde la primera vez que la vio, una niña de siete años, coletas y unas dotes de mono envidiables.

**F I N**


End file.
